Electrostatic coating processes are part of a highly sophisticated and well developed art, in typical embodiments of which atomized, highly charged coating materials are sprayed upon grounded workpieces. The difference in charge or in electrical potential between the spray particles and the grounded workpieces results in a highly efficient deposition of coating material on the workpieces and promotes the complete coating of intricate surfaces by "wrap around," the phenomenon by which a traveling particle may be propelled initially by the spray device beyond a surface of a workpiece and yet be attracted thereto and deposited thereon after a change in direction by virtue of the electrostatic forces. Conventionally, the workpiece is grounded to form one electrode in the electrostatic system and the paint particles are energized to high electrical potential by a separate charging electrode. However, in certain specialized applications, it is impracticable to use the spraying device as the charging electrode, or it is otherwise desirable and advantageous to employ uncharged conventional spray guns while achieving the benefits of electrostatic coating.